Shattered
by kipseyjewles
Summary: What would have happened if, on the night the Curtis parents died, they took Pony, Soda, and Darry with them? My take and my own version of a car crash. Same ages of what they would have probably been at the time. Rated T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1 Shattered

**Hey. This is my first fanfiction on this account. I will try to make more. Review, and tell me how I did.**

 **Chapter 1**

Anyone POV

Tonight, Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis were going out to the country. They were planning to go camping for a few days. They were also taking their three boys: Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry. Ponyboy is almost 14, Sodapop is 17, and Darry is 20.

They were almost ready to leave. they finished packing their bags, and Sodapop and Ponyboy both greased back their hair. Darry decided not to, though. It was gently snowing outside. The news said that there might be some icy roads around town. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis decided to drive a little slower, but didn't think too much of it. They had never been in an accident before, and they were almost certain that wouldn't change tonight.

When it was time to leave, Mr. Curtis started the car. He went outside, got into the drivers' seat, and waited for the rest of the family.

Mrs. Curtis and the boys put the rest of the bags in the truck, and they were off not too long after that. Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis were in the front seat, with Mr. Curtis driving. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry took the back seat. Sodapop was in the middle, and Pony and Darry were by the windows. Darry was sitting behind Mr. Curtis, and Pony was sitting behind Mrs. Curtis.

Pony and Soda were just talking. Darry was looking out the window. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were listening to Pony and Soda.

It would be a long drive. A few hours. Pony, Soda, and Darry started playing car games, even though they all knew that they were too old for them. They started playing things like eye-spy, and stuff like that. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were silently laughing at their sons.

Sodapop was the first one to announce that he was tired.

He started to fall asleep. Surprisingly, Darry was next. Pony felt wide awake though. Since his brothers were tired, he just started to look out the window, and watch the scenery.

Suddenly, a deer had run out in front of the road. Mr. Curtis swerved, trying to miss the deer. The problem was, the roads were icy. The car slid sideways for a second, before they were hit by something again. It was another car, and it had hit the side of the Curtis' car. Mainly where Ponyboy was sitting. There was a piercing scream.

Both cars slid for a bit, before they stopped on the side of the road.

Silence.

Complete silence follows.

XXX

Mr. Curtis POV

After what seemed like forever, I finally woke up. I was in pain. I looked down. I was bleeding, and I was cut, but not too bad. I looked over to the passenger seat. My wife looked a bit worse than me. Half of her face was cut and bleeding. Her side of the car had been hit, but more towards the back. She was awake, too.

"You okay?" She asked me. "Yea. When did you wake up?"

She said she just did, and I nodded. I was about to ask her what hurt the worse, but I was cut off my someone yelling out, "MOM! DAD!"

XXX

Sodapop POV

I woke up, and I remembered what had happened. I looked to my left, to see Darry. He looked shocked and stunned. I suddenly heard mom and dad talking.

"Yea. When did you wake up?" I heard, but I stopped listening. I looked over at my younger brother. I expected him to look somewhat like Darry... He was almost the complete opposite.

"MOM! DAD!"

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter. I tried to leave a little cliff hanger. Please review. i want to know how I'm doing so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 Worried

**Please review on my story. Sorry if its bad.**

 **Chapter 2**

Anyone POV

Sodapop yelled out "MOM! DAD!" He finally saw what happened to his younger brother. Ponyboy was covered in shattered glass, and blood. He was sitting with his back against the seat, like a normal person. His face was facing the window, and so Sodapop couldn't really see His face.

Ponyboy was out cold. The door was bent in, and his side was crushed. His side received the most impact. The car hit him head on.

Mr. Curtis quickly turned around, and saw Ponyboy. He swore out loud. Mrs. Curtis was sitting in front of Ponyboy, so she couldn't see her son.

Mr. Curtis said, "Sodapop, gently try to wake him up." Soda started gently shaking Pony, begging him to wake up. Pony never moved. Darry just watched in silence, with a scared look on His face.

Sodapop, not getting any responses from his younger brother, gave up on shaking him. He just started gently playing with Pony's hair, begging him to wake up. Soda now had tears in his eyes. he didn't even know if Ponyboy was alive or dead.

"What is it?!" Mrs. Curtis asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Its Ponyboy! We gotta get to him, now!" Mr. Curtis replied. He opened his door. The person in the other car had finally came over to them. He went up to Mr. Curtis, and asked if everyone was alright.

"No, we have to get one of my sons to a hospital! Do you have a phone?!"

The guy felt his pockets for a second, before shaking his head no.

Mr. Curtis swore again. He asked, "Can you help me get my wife and son out of the car?"

He nodded. Darry got out, and decided ti help too. They went over to the other side of the car, where Mrs. Curtis was. Her door was a bit jammed, but they were able to open it. Other than her one side of her face, and some bad cuts here and there, she looked like she'd be okay.

She was in a much better state than Ponyboy.

They went to Ponyboy's side, and gasped. They finally saw his face, and his side. His side was bleeding very bad. His face was cut up too. His side was way worse than his face, though.

His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly.

Mr. Curtis found a small hole in the window. He stuck his hand through the hole, and placed two fingers on Ponyboy's neck.

He felt a pulse. It was very weak, but it was there.

Since Ponyboy's window was already shattered, Mr. Curtis said, "Soda, can you make sure he's unbuckled?"

Soda looked over, and unbuckled his brother. Soda still didn't see all the blood on Ponyboy's other side.

Mr. Curtis got the other guy from the car, Darry, Mrs. Curtis, and himself in a setup where they were all holding a part of the door.

On the count of three, they all pulled. Soda was pushing from the inside. After a long struggle, they were finally able to pull the door off.

Mr. Curtis gently slid his arms under Pony's legs and back, and maneuvered him so that he was carrying him. He did it very slowly, because he didn't want to hurt Ponyboy anymore than he already was.

He would have waited for an ambulance, but neither of them had a phone with them.

He asked, "Can someone lay out a blanket?"

Mrs. Curtis got one from the trunk, and laid it out on some grass. Mr. Curtis gently laid Ponyboy on it. Ponyboy was still limp, and surprisingly breathing.

Mr. Curtis asked for another blanket. When he was given one, he covered Ponyboy with it. He didn't want to check to see if Ponyboy had any broken ribs, or other things, because he couldn't stand to hurt him anymore than he was.

Mrs. Curtis and Soda started hugging, and they both started to lightly cry.

"We need to get him to a hospital. His breathing is worse, and we can't wait any longer." Mr. Curtis looked at the other guy, and asked, "Does your car still work?"

He checked it, and it did. The front was just damaged. "Can we use it?"

The guy said yes.

Mr. Curtis slowly picked Ponyboy up, told Darry and Soda to get in the back, got in the back with them, and held Ponyboy in his lap. The guy drove, and Mrs. Curtis was in the passenger's seat.

Sodapop held Ponyboy's hand, and kept saying, "Hold on, Lil' buddy. Hold on a bit longer."

 **How is it? Good? Bad? Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 Please hurry

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Curtis POV

I was really worried now. Ponyboy was on my lap, kinda in a sitting position, and he was leaning against me. Every now and then, I checked his pulse, and made sure he was still breathing.

His breathing was really bad now, and he was starting to make a weird wheezing sound. Like, something was in his lungs, and he couldn't inhale enough air.

He was really bad now. "How much farther to the nearest hospital?!" I asked the guy.

"About 10 more minutes." He replied. A tear rolled down my face, as I begged him to try and hurry. He said, "I would, but the raods are still icy up here. It wouldn't help if we got into another crash." I knew he was right.

A few minutes passed, and Pony's breathing quickly got worse. He was wheezing even worse by now, and I could tell that Sodapop could hear it as well. Soda kept talking to Pony, and he held Ponyboy's hand. I could tell that Pony couldn't hold on much longer. Even though he was in an unconscious state, sometimes he'd couch. Sometimes, he couched up some blood as well.

That was very bad. It most likely meant that he had internal problems. I wanted him to wake up, but than I was also glad that he was unconscious. If he were awake, he'd probably feel a ton of pain. Since he's unconscious, I hope he can't feel any pain.

I blame myself. If I hadn't swerved so sharp. If I had seen the car behind us. If I had only slowed down. If I killed the deer... Instead of my son.

All of these thought were running through my head. I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Pony coughing again. Some more blood came up as well. My wife turned around, and I could see tear streaks on her cheeks. I was crying as well.

"How is he?!" She asked. I didn't feel like lying to her, and so I told her the truth. I told her that he was only getting worse.

More tears fell down her face. She reached back, and grabbed Pony's other hand. She said to him, "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to make it sweety. You just gotta hold on." She was begging by now.

I was wondering why Ponyboy wasn't waking up. He was alive. For now, that was all that mattered to me. I was so glad he didn't die in the crash. I just hope he doesn't die now. I love all of my boys so much.

His breathing Slowed as we entered the town. The guy rushed us to the hospital. We finally got there. I slowly got out, and carried Ponyboy inside. I was followed by Sodapop, Darry, Mrs. Curtis, and the other guy.

When we got inside the big doors that said ER, I nearly shouted, "We need some help! Now!" Not too long after that, some nurses came and brought an empty gurney. I gently laid Ponyboy on it. He was still limp.

They took him away, to a place where we weren't allowed to go. I went up to the lady at the front desk, and signed us in. She told us to just sit in the waiting room. She said a nurse would come out and update us later. So we sat down. Mrs. Curtis and I were holding hands, and praying to God that Ponyboy would make it. Sodapop and Darry were just sitting there. Darry was trying to comfort Soda, who was crying. Darry looked ready to.

The other guy was just starring into space, with a guilty look on his face.

When we finished praying, the guy said to us, "The name is Michelle. Hey, I'm really sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have been as close as I was while I was behind you."

I looked at him, and said, "I'm Frank. you don't need to blame yourself. It wasn't really anyone's fault. Did you cause the deer to run out onto the road? Did you cause the roads to be icy?" My eyes started to become watery. The thought that this was no ones fault made me feel worse. Because of an accident, Ponyboy could be fighting for his life. This accident could cost us, and big time.

Michelle asked, "What are your names?" He asked, looking at my wife and sons.

My wife said, "I'm Chris." She pointed to Darry and Soda as she introduced them.

He nodded, and asked, "What is the other one's name?"

My wife said, "He's the youngest. His name is Ponyboy." He nodded, and said, "I really hope he gets better." I just nodded.

XXX

After a few hours, a nurse came over to us. "Ponyboy Curtis?" We all stood up. The nurse said, "I have to admit, he's pretty strong for his age. Although, right now, his brain is the only thing that concerns me."

"Is he going to be okay?" Soda asked.

"I hope so. He had a lot of broken bones, though. Part of his side was cut, and he had some internal bleeding, but we stitched him up. After a few days, his body should heal. His brain, I don't know."

"What's wrong with his brain?" Soda asked.

"He didn't wake up, and we don't know if he will or not. He might, and he might not. If he does, then we can figure out whats really wrong. until then, we'll have to wait."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

The nurse nodded, and said, "He's in room 628."

With that, we were off.


	4. Chapter 4 Is he really okay?

**Chapter 4**

Mr Curtis POV

We got to his room. We opened the door, and went into the room. Pony was laying on a bed, still unconscious, Chris and Sodapop were the first two at his bedside. They were on opposite sides though. They were just talking to him. Darry, Michael, and I followed. I started thinking about random things.

A doctor came in, and informed us that visiting hours were almost up. We were all able to say something to Pony, before we decided to leave. Soda clearly didn't want to. He was crying. The doctor said that they'd let us know if anything changes with Pony. They asked Chris about the side of her face. They just gave her some stuff, and told her to put it on her face. She did that.

We finally decided to go home. I didn't want to go back to get the car. I figured someone would find it, and I didn't feel like messing with icy roads again. Michelle dropped us off at our house.

Soda's best friend, Steve, came over later. The moment he saw Chris's face, he knew something was up. he also noticed that Ponyboy wasn't here. I had to admit. The house felt weird without Ponyboy.

On some nights, Pony was talkative. others, he was quiet.

Soda told Steve, "Yea. We kinda got into an accident, Steve. Pony's at the hospital." Steve looked shocked, and asked, "How bad Soda?"

Soda said, "Bad. Doctor said he might not wake up. Steve, I hope he's alright."

I don't think Darry could take much more of it. He just went to his room, and gently shut his door.

I decided to go in and check on Darry. I opened his door, and asked, "Can I come in?" He said yeah. I came in, and saw that he had tear streaks on his face. Darry said, "Dad, I saw Pony in the car, and, I don't know. Do you really think he'll really be okay?"

I said, "Of course he will be Dar. You know Pony. He's a fighter. We'll make it through this. God only gives his toughest battles to his strongest warriors."

Darry gave a weak smile, and I hugged him.

XXX

After a bit more talking, we went back into the living room. Steve was trying to cheer up Soda. I was wondering where Johnny was. He was Ponyboy's best friend. I decided to put it off for now.

We ate supper, and tried to live our night as if it were a normal one. It was so different without Ponyboy. Steve asked if he could spend the night, and I told him that he could.

Soda went to bed a little later. I could tell that Soda was trying to act normal, but I could tell that he was hurting on the inside. He kept looking sad. Him and Ponyboy used to get ready for bed together. I guess that Soda wasn't used to sleeping alone. I felt bad for him.

Chris and I decided to go to bed as well.

I thought about Pony.

All of my thoughts put me to sleep.

XXX

Morning finally came. I was up first, making breakfast, when the phone rang. I answered it, and found out that it was the hospital.

They said, "Good news, Mr. Curtis. Ponyboy's brain waves are improving. He started to wake up a little last night. Visiting hours start soon, and end at four." I was overjoyed. I said, "Okay, thanks! I'll try to get there soon."

That was the end of the conversation. My wife, Chris, was the next one up, followed by Soda and Steve. When I was alone with Chris, I said, "Good news! Ponyboy is getting better!" She put her hands over her mouth, and started crying tears of joy. We hugged, and she called the boys in here. That was when Darry got up.

Soda, Steve, and Darry all came into the kitchen. Chris said, "Pony is getting better. We can see him later!"

For the whole morning, everyone seemed happier.

 _Maybe. Just maybe..._ I thought to myself. _Maybe our family isn't 100% shattered... Just like Ponyboy's window... Maybe we'll get through this, with nothing but memories of the crash._


End file.
